


share your warmth with me

by kaedenrocket



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Modern Setting, No Dialogue, Sleepy Cuddles, boyfriends!!, damn heater is broken, sharing body warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaedenrocket/pseuds/kaedenrocket
Summary: when the heater is broken, murphy sees no other option than cuddling with his boyfriend for warmth.aka, 261 words of murphamy fluff
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	share your warmth with me

The heater of their apartment broke a few days ago. They should probably consider going to their landlord to fix it, but both men always forget it in their haze of work. Consequences are that it’s damn cold, especially at night, Murphy thinks as he’s laying under 3 blankets. Bellamy lays next to him, seemingly not bothered by the chilly air surrounding them. Soft snores fill Murphy’s ears and it makes a small smile play on his face. They bought this shitty apartment together a few years ago, but are planning on moving next summer. Neither willing to acknowledge they’re attached to this place. Murphy gets pulled out of his thoughts as a particular cold breeze hits him. He shivers as he pulls the blankets closer to his body, hoping that it will give him some more protection against the cold. Minutes later and the realization that these blankets will certainly not provide him with warmth, he turns around to face his boyfriend. Over the 5 years that they dated, Murphy came to the conclusion that Bellamy is never cold. That is one of the many reasons why he is the perfect boyfriend, Murphy thinks as he scoots over. Their bodies press against each other and Murphy immediately notices that Bellamy is indeed warm. After a few minutes, Murphy gets warmer too and lets out a small happy sigh. Bellamy shifts in his sleep and wraps one arm around his boyfriends waist. They fall asleep in each other’s arms, and maybe Murphy doesn’t mind the broken heater that much after all.

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic!! this was so much fun to write and i hope you enjoy it! i know that its short and probably poorly written but its my first fic so shhhhh. let me know what you think (:


End file.
